


Not at work

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Making out Session, Office Relationship, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara and Cat are caught making out at the office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not at work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Part five is here! The next one is angsty so enjoy the sexy times while they are here ;) Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Sorry for any mistake! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Cat was sitting at her desk, working on the last article about Supergirl that Kara had personally proofread. Supergirl had agreed to do a photoshoot and the journalist was trying to decide which ones were going to illustrate the article. James had taken them, under Cat's supervision of course. He had done a very good job, especially in the one were Kara is looking at the sky. She is just sitting on the balcony, Cat's personal one, staring into oblivion. She loved this picture, it was so pure. But it seemed too intimate to put it in the media... So she continued to look for the perfect one, for hours and hours. She wanted it to be perfect.

The problem when you work on an article concerning your girlfriend, is that you think about her a lot. And thinking a lot about her meant that she wanted to see her, to talk to her, to hold her. Their relationship was still new, they were in this honeymoon phase, the one where you need to be with the other constantly, to touch and consume them.  
And Cat Grant was a woman who get what she wants. So she stood up, leaving her article unfinished on her desk and walked straight into Kara's office. When she entered -without knocking of course- she just closed the door behind her and looked at her girlfriend. Kara was smiling at her, sitting at her desk, chewing shyly her pen in her mouth.

"Miss Grant? May I help you?"

Cat didn't answer, she just looked at her with her eyes full of adoration. They had shared their first "I love you" the night before, and just seeing her reminded her of this moment.  
Seeing that Cat wasn't going to answer her, Kara left her chair and walked towards Cat, taking her hand in hers.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Cat nodded, smiling.

"Of course, darling."

So Kara smiled back and kissed her chastely, just tasting her lips. And then Cat kissed her back. Because she wanted to. But things escalated quickly when it came to the two women. Before she knew what was happening, Cat was pushing Kara against the desk. The Girl of Steel was made of paper when she got Cat Grant to touch her like that, to be so forward. Her knees hit the side of the desk and she instantly sat on it, knowing full well what her girlfriend wanted right now. She resumed kissing her, because she couldn't get enough of her lips, of the taste of her mouth. Soft lips against hers, devouring her, reducing her to a simple human. She needed more of it, they both did. Kara's hands were under Cat's shirt and she knew that she would probably be mad at her for ruining her outfit but she couldn't care less. She needed to feel her skin, to feel the warmth of her body against her.

"Cat..."

The journalist hummed against her jaw, biting it lightly, playing with it with her tongue. Kara couldn't hold back a moan, Cat was really good at this.

"Cat... We're at work, we..."

She didn't get to finish as she felt a pair of hands get under her cardigan and shirt. God.  
Kara pulled Cat closer to her, bringing Cat's mouth back to hers in a heated kiss. Her fingers brushed past the side of her breast, making the older woman moan in her mouth. She wasn't even wearing a bra. Slowly, she let her fingers caress the petite breast, making her girlfriend shiver. Cat broke the kiss to attach her mouth to Kara's neck, sucking on it hard. She couldn't mark her and she knew it, she enjoyed it thoroughly when they were at work.

"Cat..."

She could feel Cat smirk against her skin.

"Yes darling?"

"Work... Can't..."

The smaller blonde just smirked at her and resumed her work, surprising Kara doing so, making her moan again.  
Her hands were doing a wonderful job on her breast and Cat had more and more difficulties to stay focused on her task. When Kara started playing with her nipples, she held back her moan but scratched the back of the Kryptonian.

"Kara..."

It was Kara's turn to smirk, Cat had wanted to play, she was going to get what she asked for.

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

She heard her groan and chuckled. She wasn't kissing her anymore, her head just rested in the crook of her neck, she was panting.

"More."

Kara kissed her quickly.

"What is the magic word?"

Cat glared at her.

"Kara."

She saw her smile when Cat refused to beg.

"I' flattered but it's not my name. Try again maybe?"

She grasped Cat's breast fully, and started kissing her neck, making sure not to mark her.

"Kara, I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next three days!"

How Cat managed to form a complete sentence under these circumstances was a mystery that Kara would never resolve as the door opened just when she was about to answer her.  
When Kara raised her head to see who it was, she saw very confused and embarrassed Winn and James. Realizing the situation they were in, she quickly took her hands off Cat and jumped off the desk. She was mortified, she blushed so hard that she could probably compete Rao's light. Cat just smirked. She looked at the two men, wiping away the remaining of her smashed lipstick. She put her shirt slowly back in her skirt, still looking at them. And when she was sure she was perfectly put together she just turned towards Kara and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Until tonight, darling."

Kara couldn't answer. She just nodded, not looking at anyone but her feet. Cat passed the two intruders, just wishing them a good day and went back to her office.  
James and Winn both looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what the heck they had just seen.

"Can you just... Forget about this, please?"

She was doing her best puppy face, praying for her friends to drop it.

"No way."

They both answered at the same time and then looked at each other.

"I need to call Lucy."

"I need to call Alex."

Kara had a horrified look on her face.

"Oh no. Don't you dare."

But they both smirked at her, leaving the office. She could hear them whisper "Sorry Kara." and slammed her head against the desk.  
The night would be long, very long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have half of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
